Tell Me, Rika
by PsychoAssassin29
Summary: Rika won't tell Satoko who's she's talking to, and Satoko tries to make Rika tell her. Rika wants to tell Satoko, but Hanyuu disapproves. One-shot. Rated M for sexual content.


**WARNING: Contains sex. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Higurashi. This is a fan-made story and will not be used for illegal trade or profit.**

Rika sat up in her bed and yawned. She had stayed up all night talking to Hanyuu and hadn't gotten much rest. She heard the sound of running water and someone's footsteps walking around on the floor of the kitchen. _Satoko, _Rika thought.

Satoko turned around to get something from the refrigerator. As she did so, she must've noticed that Rika was awake because she said, "Good morning, Rika! Did you sleep well?" Satoko asked Rika.

Rika hesitated before answering. "I slept just fine! I feel well rested and I'm ready to jump into the day! Nippa~!" Rika said in her cute voice, putting on her little-girl mask. Rika had to act like the little-girl she looked like, or else people might get suspicious, and then her friends would get dragged into this problem and they would die. As usual.

"I'm glad. You slept for quite a long time today...it's one in the afternoon exactly right now..." Satoko turned around with a few eggs in her hand and shut the refrigerator door.

Rika rose from her futon and went to wash her face and get dressed. She entered the bathroom and ran the water until it was warm. Then she proceeded to wash her face. Rika cupped some water in her hands and leaned over the sink, bringing the warm liquid to her face. Rika continued to wash her face until she was feeling a little groggy, but not so groggy that she couldn't get anything done.

Rika grabbed a towel from the counter and rubbed her face on it. Once she was finished drying her face, she went to get dressed. Rika slipped off her nightclothes. She was completely naked except for a pair of innocently white underwear. When Rika looked in the mirror though, she gasped.

Rika was covered head-to-toe in scratches. Not too many scratches; just 3 scratches that ran from her shoulder all the way down to her hips. There wasn't any dried blood, so the scratches weren't that serious, but still, they were there. And they hurt.

"Damn..." Rika said out loud in her normal voice. "Hanyuu, where are you?" She asked the air.

"Here," Hanyuu replied, appearing in the door-way. "What's wrong, Rika? Oh no...how'd you get those?" Hanyuu gasped when she saw the scratches on Rika's body.

"I don't know. How do you think this could've happened?" Rika asked the spirit-girl.

"Well...maybe you rolled around on something rough in your bed? You're not bleeding, so that's good. You probably just scratched yourself a little too roughly in your sleep," Hanyuu answered.

Rika considered the idea for a moment. "That is possible...this had never happened before in a Hinamizawa. Normally, if someone targets me, they always end up murdering me, not just scratching me. Maybe-" Rika was interrupted by Satoko's voice calling her from down the hallway.

"Rika! Who are you talking to? I thought I heard a voice," Satoko asked, making her way down the hallway to Rika.

_Oh shit! SHIT! Damn, I need to get some clothes on FAST-_

"Rika, if there's something wrong, then it's okay to talk to-" Satoko stopped when she reached the doorway and saw Rika standing there, half-naked. Satoko noticed that Rika was skinny and pale underneath, and had a perfect petite form. Satoko also noticed that Rika had long red scratches down her stomach.

_What. The. FUCK? _Rika thought to herself as she watched Satoko gaping at her body. Rika wrapped her arms around her chest, feeling like she was being violated with Satoko's eyes.

Satoko and Rika stood there for a while, waiting for someone to make the next move. Then, finally, Satoko broke the silence.

"Rika, why are you half-naked, in your room, talking to someone, _and _covered in scratches?" Satoko questioned.

Rika panicked, scrambling for answers. She had to make something up. "I was only talking to myself and I am half-naked because I am getting dressed...and I am covered in scratches because there was a stick in my futon! But I threw the stick out, so you don't have to worry about that. Nippa~!" Rika lied to Satoko in her cute voice.

Satoko raised an eyebrow. "Rika, I know you're lying. Come on, what were you _really _doing?" Satoko asked Rika again. "You don't have to lie to me, Rika. I won't tell anyone."

Rika felt tempted to tell Satoko. She hated lying to Satoko. _But if I told her, she would die... _Rika thought to herself. "Satoko, what are you t-talking about? I'm not lying," Rika lied again in her cute voice.

Satoko sighed. "Rika, you're going to tell me what's going on, and I'm going to listen. And then I'm not going to tell anyone what you say. Please, tell me what's bothering you. You were talking to someone last night about your death, Rika. Please stop lying and tell me the truth," Satoko pleaded.

"I can't," Rika answered, dropping her cute voice. "I can't, Satoko. Or you'll die, and it'll be all my fault," Rika said. She wasn't hiding her true personality anymore.

"Tell me, Rika. Even if it kills me," Satoko begged.

"No..." Rika whispered, shaking her head. A tear fell from her eye and splashed onto the floor.

"Rika..." Satoko whispered. She walked over to her friend and hugged her, not caring that Rika was half-naked.

If it had been anyone else, Rika would've pulled away and called them a pervert. But this...this was Satoko. _Satoko, _Rika thought, embracing the blond-haired girl back. Satoko was like her sister. _Maybe a little more than a sister, perhaps... _Rika thought to herself. Then she realized what she had just been thinking about. _WHERE THE HELL DID I GET THOSE IDEAS? I'm not in love...with...ah, forget it. I'm in love with Satoko Hojo. And I wonder, does she feel the same way back? _Rika thought to herself. _Nah, she's too innocent to think that way about me. I bet she thinks that we're only- _Rika yelped when she felt something touch her butt.

Satoko jumped away from Rika in surprise. "S-sorry! I don't know what came over me, I just...it's not like I did that on purpose, it was an accident, a total accident!" Satoko apologized with a look of shock plastered upon her face.

Rika didn't know what to say back. She had secretly enjoyed it when Satoko had groped her butt. She was just surprised that Satoko did that. "It's...fine," Rika said back, trying to conceal her true feelings for Satoko. She couldn't let it slip that she was actually in love with the blond-haired girl. _I don't even know if Satoko is like that... _Rika thought sadly.

"I'm so sorry, it won't happen again," Satoko apologized once more.

"It's okay, really. You just took me by surprise, that's all," Rika replied, using her cute voice again.

Satoko giggled.

"What?" Rika asked.

"'You just took me by surprise, that's all'! That makes it sound like you actually liked it, Rika, you pervert!" Satoko then giggled again and the laughter grew, and soon Satoko was holding her sides because she was laughing so much.

"No, I didn't mean it like-"

"Oh yes, you did," Satoko claimed. She had stopped laughing. "Tell me Rika...did you like that?" Satoko asked, raising her eyebrows.

"No," Rika immediately answered. She was _not _a pervert and would not allow herself to be one.

"Come on, Rika! Tell the truth," Satoko demanded.

Rika sighed. "Fine...I guess it was..." Rika trailed off.

"Finish the sentence..."

"I guess it was...nice," Rika finished, and then blushed a very dark red. She didn't know what was happening at the moment and had to be careful about what she said.

"Ooooh! Rika, you _pervert_!" Satoko shrieked, laughing.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!" Rika shouted, unable to control herself. "I am _not _a pervert!"

Satoko stopped laughing. "Rika, admit it. You're a pervert," Satoko told her. "P-E-R-V-E-R-T. PERVERT!"

Rika immediately came up with something clever to say. "Satoko," she began slowly, "how did you know what the word 'pervert' meant?"

Silence was all she got in response.

"Come on, Satoko, tell the truth...where'd you learn that word?" Rika asked her best friend.

"I...um...found it...on the internet," Satoko said slowly.

"What website?" Rika asked her.

Silence followed her question. Then it was Rika's turn to laugh. "Satoko, YOU'RE the pervert!" Rika exclaimed, laughing.

"No, you're the pervert!" Satoko exclaimed.

"I have an idea," Rika proposed. "Aren't we _both _perverts?"

"Yeah, I guess we are both perverts. Well, it's nice to know that I'm not alone..." Satoko trailed off, grinning evilly.

_Shit, what is she thinking? _Rika thought to herself.

"Anyway, back to the reason why I originally came here, who were you talking to, Rika?" Satoko questioned Rika again.

Rika sighed. "Satoko, I can't tell you..." She whispered. "I really can't tell you."

"Come on, I won't tell," Satoko pleaded.

"I can't tell you. Seriously. You would _die _if I told you anything," Rika said back to Satoko.

Suddenly, Rika was pulled into a warm embrace by Satoko once more. She hugged the blond girl back, still not caring that she was half-naked and covered in scratches.

"Rika, be careful," Hanyuu warned from the door-way.

Rika nodded to the spirit-girl to tell her that she had heard.

Satoko moved her hand up and down Rika's back, stopping at her underwear line and then moving back upward. Rika wanted to moan in pleasure, but she restrained herself from doing so. But when Satoko slipped her hand so far down her back that she was touching Rika's butt, Rika couldn't help but gasp and moan as Satoko brought her hand back up Rika's back.

Satoko pulled away from the embrace and put her face in Rika's. They looked into each other's eyes as Satoko murmured, "Rika...did I ever tell you that you're beautiful?" Satoko asked the blue-haired girl, running her hand through Rika's straight and tangle-free hair.

"I'm not beautiful," Rika said quietly.

"Rika, don't say that! You're the most beautiful person I've ever met," Satoko argued.

"No...Satoko, you're more beautiful than me," Rika argued.

She heard Hanyuu say "Awww...so cute!" from the doorway. Luckily, only she was able to hear it.

"Rika..." Satoko sighed.

Rika didn't say anything back. She brought Satoko back into a hug, but this time, she kissed Satoko on the lips with all her might and passion. She poured all her emotions into the kiss, parting Satoko's mouth with her tongue. Rika put all of her passion for Satoko into that kiss, their tongues battling inside of each other's mouths.

When they broke away, Rika was crying.

"Rika..." Satoko sighed again, and then pulled Rika into another kiss.

Soon, Rika felt Satoko's hand lurking down her back and into her panties, feeling her bare butt with her hand while she had Rika trapped in a kiss. Rika was barely able to hold in a moan as Satoko gently stroked her butt with the back of her hand. She saw Hanyuu looking at her from the doorway of her room.

"Rika, don't 'do it' with Satoko," Hanyuu pleaded. "You're just so young..."

Rika gave Hanyuu a look that read _party-pooper._

"I'm serious, Rika. Don't 'do it' with Satoko! Or I'll have to cut in," Hanyuu warned. "And you can't get too close to Satoko, either, because then you'll slip everything to her and you'll have to live through another Hinamizawa!" Hanyuu said to Rika.

"No, I won't, because things will be different," Rika replied to Hanyuu. Then she caught herself and clapped her hands over her mouth.

Satoko pulled away from Rika, looking at her strangely. "What?"

"Uh...nothing! It was...nothing..." Rika lied to Satoko.

"Come on Rika, spill! I know you're lying."

Hanyuu shook her head and mouthed the word "no". Rika acknowledged her by nodding her head. "I really can't tell you, Satoko," Rika whispered.

"Yes, you can. You're just choosing not to," Satoko said to Rika. "Tell me," Satoko pleaded.

"No."

Satoko embraced Rika once more. "Tell me," she repeated.

"No," Rika answered again.

Satoko kissed Rika on the lips briefly. "Tell me."

"N-no."

Satoko began to touch Rika's butt again. "Tell me."

Rika hesitated, looking at Hanyuu, who mouthed "no" once more. "No," Rika said again.

Satoko pulled on Rika's underwear and they fell to the floor. "Tell me."

Rika could feel herself getting excited as air passed over her bare virgin vagina. "No."

Satoko pulled Rika to the floor gently and massaged one of Rika's breasts with one hand. "Tell me."

Rika found it very hard to answer this time and had to look at Hanyuu again for help. "No!" Rika said again, this time with more force.

Satoko massaged both of Rika's breasts with both of her hands. "Tell. Me."

"N-no," Rika said again. Then she looked over to the doorway where Hanyuu was.

"Rika, she's going to do it with you! Get away from her!" Hanyuu cried to Rika.

Rika nodded to the spirit-girl and tried to get up. But then Satoko pinned her to the ground and started massaging Rika's nether regions. Rika couldn't help but moan in pleasure as Satoko bent down and began to lick her vagina, causing Rika to shudder in delight. "Tell me," Satoko commanded.

"Y-yes, Satoko," Rika obeyed, giving in while Hanyuu was shouting "NO!" to her. The spirit-girl ran over to Rika and hauled her away from Satoko. Even though Satoko couldn't see Hanyuu, she could still tell that Rika was being hauled away by some unknown force.

Hanyuu slapped Rika across the face. "YOU IDIOT! WE CAN'T TELL HER OR SHE'LL DIE!" Hanyuu screamed.

Rika rubbed her face. "S-sorry. I guess I just got so caught up in the lust and the pleasure that I just couldn't help but want more," Rika admitted.

Satoko gave Rika a confused look. "Rika, who is that?"  
"Nobody. Just talking to myself," Rika told Satoko, dismissing her.

Satoko got up and ran across the room to the spot where Rika was sitting in the corner, talking to somebody. She hauled Rika away from the corner of the room and then spread Rika's legs apart in front of her. She inserted a finger inside of Rika, moving in and out, causing the poor young miko to moan and gasp in delight and pleasure.

"Rika Furude. You're going to tell me _right now _who you were talking to. And then you're going to tell me what's wrong and why you have these scars on your chest," Satoko said, inserting another finger.

"Y-yes, Sa-" Hanyuu walked angrily across the room and slapped Rika across the face. "NO!" Hanyuu shouted, dragging Rika away from Satoko. "You can _not _have sex with her!" Hanyuu screamed.

"Relax, it's just Satoko. What could happen? Besides, maybe this is the way out," Rika argued.

Hanyuu sighed. "Rika, it's just...you're so young! You shouldn't do that with her," Hanyuu protested.

"I know. But I haven't felt this way ever before, and this is good experience for me," Rika told Hanyuu.

Hanyuu sighed. "Go have fun, then."

Rika's face lit up and she pranced over to Satoko, still naked. She began to rapidly undress Satoko, who was surprised at her actions. "R-Rika? What are you doing?" Satoko asked as Rika ripped off the other girl's panties.

"Having a little fun," Rika answered, and then reached for one of Satoko's small breasts, but Satoko caught her arm.

"No. Not until you answer my questions," Satoko said defiantly. Then she pushed Rika gently to the ground and began finger-fucking the poor little miko girl.

"Tell me, Rika Furude," Satoko demanded.

"NO!" Rika screamed as she neared her climax.

Satoko pushed her fingers deeper into Rika and pulled them out faster than she had been before.

"Rika, answer my questions."

"NO!" Rika shrieked. "S-Satoko, I'm going to-"

Rika broke off as she exploded all over Satoko's hands. Her love juices spilled everywhere, all over the floor, on Satoko's hands and bare legs.

"I win! Now you have to tell me," Satoko declared. "Who were you talking to, why do you have scratches all over your chest, and what's going on?"

"I don't know where I got the scratches, I was talking to-MMFFH!" Rika exclaimed as Hanyuu slapped her hand over Rika's mouth.

"You can't tell her! You can have sex with her, but you are NOT allowed to tell her!" Hanyuu exclaimed.

Rika tried to pry Hanyuu's fingers off of her mouth, but it was no use. Her fingers were glued to her face.

"Am I clear?" Hanyuu asked Rika.

Rika nodded and Hanyuu let go. She exhaled deeply. "I'm sorry Satoko, but I can't tell you. The person that I was talking to does not wish me to, so I can't. I'm sorry," Rika told Satoko.

Rika expected Satoko to protest again by playing with her some more, but Satoko was silent. She just nodded, like she understood Rika's position. "That's okay. I didn't really want to know. I just wanted to make you feel good. You're always so depressed," Satoko remarked.

Rika blushed. "Satoko?"

"Yes?"  
"I love you," Rika told her. She heard Hanyuu squeal in the distance. "SO CUTE~!" Hanyuu squealed.

"Rika?"

"Yes?"  
"I love you too," Satoko answered.

Rika heard Hanyuu squeal again in the distance. The spirit-girl nearly passed out from all the cuteness.

**Okay, that's the end of the story! Kind of crappy, I know, but this was a one-shot, right? Thanks for reading!**


End file.
